


Some Men

by AreVeeBee



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early BGC, Everyone is Trans, Fluff, Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Week!, lopez isn't in this but if he was guess what. trans.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreVeeBee/pseuds/AreVeeBee
Summary: Donut has something important to say, for the good of Red Team.





	Some Men

**Author's Note:**

> i know i should get this beta'd before posting, but i was really excited while i wrote this!! red team is my personal favorite team, and it's so genuinely important to me that the whole of them is trans. i feel like this situation is something that was taken care of very early on. which is good for me, as i'm all about BGC nostalgia.

"LADIES!" Sarge barks from inside the Red Base Planning Room. "Front and center on the double! Make that triple!" Donut and Simmons are abrupt, but he waits until the lagging behind Grif stands at attention before he starts to pace in front of them. "The Blue th--"

"Heyyy, Sarge?" Donut interrupts.

"-threat--" He stops. "Can it, kirby! Didn't even let me get a sentence out--"

"But, Sarge," He whines in the voice that he thinks will get him anything. "I have something _really_ important I want to say! Then you can tell us about those-" He clears his throat and continues in a gravely voice, "-Dirty Blues!"

"I don't see how anything can be more important than our _Diabolical_ Neighbors!"

Donut starts to hop in place. "It really, really is! Right, Grif?!" Donut singles out the orange armored soldier.

Because Grif knows how to play the game and wants Donut to stall whatever bullshit Sarge was planning on prattling on about, he says with an overly sweet tone, "No, Donut, I might die if I don't hear what the Blues are up to."

Simmons sneers, he knows the game too, but says nothing as he watches Sarge lose his thunder.

"Oh." Their commander says. "Uh. Alright then, Donut, permission t' speak."

Delighted, Donut fist pumps. "Yesssss." He takes a deep breath, and looks his sergeant right in the face. "Listen, Sarge, I understand the whole macho Chain of Command thing, I mean, who _hasn't_ fantasized about it from time to time, am I right?" Simmons aborts a nod that doesn't miss Grif's attention. Donut continues. "The thing is, I'm actually, super duper uncomfortable being called a woman _every_ time you want us to huddle up!"

Grif leans forward, genuinely impressed with the rookie.

"'Uncomfortable'..That's the point." Sarge points out.

Grif rolls his eyes. "Maybe Donut's fucking point is to consider who your men are, _Sir_."

"I didn't give you permission to speak, dirtbag!"

Donut huffs. "But he's right!" He throws his arms around Grif and Simmons. "We're transgender, Sarge!" They've all discussed this before, to varying depths. Their experiences weren't something either of them felt necessary to hide, when it was something they shared. Although, the openness appeared new, the older Privates seemed to finally have gotten at least one thing off of their chest ever since the rookie's arrival.

"I know..." Sarge says, because It was listed in all of their medical records.

"It feels especially demeaning, sir!" Simmons calls out, vocal tone 'accidentally' edging towards gleeful.

Again, Sarge mutters, "That's the point..." But he's distracted in that way he is whenever he's challenging his entire way of life.

Donut sighs, yet somehow manages to not sound disappointed. "I think, it would be better for team morale if you found a, Ummmm, a different way to humiliate and demean us!"

Sarge grunts, and goes quiet.

Simmons hasn't relaxed from attention yet, he's not even sure he could with the topic of conversation, even with Donut's arm around him. He manages to place one of his own arms around the lightish-red soldier, though. Simmons even finds it in him to give the man a squeeze before he drops his arm, uncomfortable with the contact.

Grif's arm had automatically found itself snug around Donut's waist as soon as the other man had initiated contact. Solidarity, or something, is what Grif told himself. Franklin Delano Donut is weird, but he's already made himself into a necessary member of the team. Grif calls him a 'bacon of light' in his head, and snorts.

If feels weird in a Not-Red way to talk about this. And Sarge would rather be dead than Not-Red. Still, he looks at his men, who have shifted apart. "I guess I...." Sarge grumbles, deciding not to continue his original train of thought. "I hear you, Donut. I'm sorry, Men." He sizes them up - watches as Simmons manages to stand even more at attention. Sees Donut salute, smile obvious in his gesture. Even can't ignore Grif's shift, a subtle sign that he was beginning to pay attention. "The only thing I demand you to prove to me is your worth as Soldiers! Not any of this gender-whoosie-whatsits." Sarge stands there for only a beat more. "Mhm. Dismissed."

Grif wastes no time turning and leaving. Simmons seems hesitant, but follows after him saying, "I can't believe that just happened? _You_ probably think Donut's a 'bacon of light' right now." He stifles a laugh. "Get it, Grif, because, bacon and Franks are-?"

"Jesus Christ, Simmons." Grif says, and they leave the room together.

Donut hangs back, curious because Sarge has yet to move either. He lets the silence continue on for a few more moments before gently placing an hand on his commanding officer's arm. "Sarge..?"

The man jolts, and takes a step back, realizing his legs actually _are_ capable of movement, and that he doesn't have to be lost in thought. "What is it, son?" He asks.

"You were going to say something else, right?" Sarge merely grunts again, and Donut thinks to what Simmons had asked him the first time Donut brought up homesickness. "Do you wanna talk about it? I'm your friend, Sarge, I'll listen!"

In a way, that didn't make sense to the Red Leader but Donut had a way with all of his teammates. Sarge sighed. "I've been in the military for a long time,"

"I believe it!" Donut cuts in, but sheepishly quiets down at Sarge's helmet tilt.

"I was born to be a Sergeant, but even I had to go through training... A'course I was a natural, but.... I guess I never really considered th' things my Commanders were sayin' to me may have been too far. I'm no damn pussy-willow, and I.. I always felt I had to prove that to 'em. Make 'em know I'm stronger than th' other guys." Sarge grabs his shotgun from his back, needing the stability of it. "Donut, I'm a trans man m'self."

"So. Cool." Donut says, giddy. He may have known, but Sarge's honesty was was up there on his 'unforgettably cool' moments list. "See! That's why I didn't go ' _Screw_ the Chain of Command' and throw a Fist of Justice right in your face!"

Sarge barks out a laugh. "I can't say I'm too fond of the disrespect for your superiors, but... I admit some things're worth standin' up for." He places a hand on the rookie's shoulder plating and pats it twice. "Thank you, Private Donut."

"Thank _you_ , Sarge!" The Private salutes, then struts out of the room, radiating pride for a job well done.

Welp, Sarge thinks to himself, nothing to do, now but see if not giving his daily Blue Update actually had an effect on the orange soldier or not.

Nah. He instead grabs a strawberry yoohoo, reclines in front of his private television, sends a memo to Simmons about keep the base running, and spends the rest of the evening watching his favorite Soap Opera.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm sure i'll run through and edit this in a few hours. i hope you liked it. :D


End file.
